Death is the next greatest adventure
by Vusatunell
Summary: In which Harry dies, and is sent to the past, to the Founders' time. He is born as one of the founders and takes on their role in history.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is yet another story... I'm trying to concentrate on 'Like a phoenix' but, my ideas have run dry... ;(**

**Disclaimer: I never owned Harry Potter, I don't own Harry Potter, I never will own Harry Potter (unfortunately)**

* * *

Harry stepped into the clearing in the middle of the Forbidden Forest, knowing that he was doing the right thing, yet again, feeling very sad that he would never see his friends or 'family' again.

The forest was quiet, it seemed even the most dangerous creatures were quiet, all waiting for the inevitable thing to happen. There were no birds chirping, the thousand-year old trees weren't even creaking and not even a single owl was hooting.

Harry shuddered slightly as a chill swept through the clearing, seemingly coming from Hogwarts, it was as if the castle itself was already mourning. Harry somehow knew that this time he would not survive, Voldemort was going to kill him now. He didn't have Dumbledore behind his back, about to save his skin. He didn't even have Hermione and Ron on either side of him, giving him confidence.

No, the only thing that was giving him confidence was the Resurrection stone in his back pocket. He initially wanted to drop the stone in the middle of the forbidden forest but them decided against it. He didn't know who would find it. Harry wasn't even sure what the stone could do. So far, he had learned that he could conjure his parents and family friends. But what if it could bring people back to life. No, he wouldn't be able to give someone that power.

And knowing Hermione and Ron, they would demand to bury him in dress robes, but with the things he had in his pockets.

And so, it was, that Harry stepped into Voldemort's line of view just as the man had finished speaking. They looked up as a few Death-Eaters let out shouts of surprise. Rolling his eyes, Harry stopped walking until was right in front of Voldemort, about ten meters away.

Voldemort lift his wand and pointed it at Harry's heart. Lucius seemed to take this as a sign of dismissal because he bowed deeply, and still in that position, he shuffled away, joining Bellatrix Lestrange on the right hand side of Voldemort.

The rest of the Death-Eaters eagerly rearranged themselves to create a circle around the two powerful wizards. All watching with anticipation, waiting for their leader to finally kill the enemy he was destined to fight.

Voldemort was still pointing his wand at Harry, snarling and Harry forced himself not to laugh.

For some reason, Voldemort insisted on either staring at him or asking weird philosophical questions every time he had Harry in his hold. Frankly, it was starting to get annoying. Couldn't the man just kill him and get over it?

Voldemort tilted his head to the side suddenly, as if he had just heard something very interesting and he gazed curiously somewhere past Harry's shoulder. Seconds later there was a hissing coming from somewhere behind Harry and he heard the Death-Eaters part behind him, allowing a massive black snake to slither past them imperiously. Harry didn't even shudder when the Snake slithered between his feet and paused, tasting the air with her tongue.

Nagini then stared curiously at Harry, _Harry Potter, _she said, _You ta__sssste different. You tasssste darker... like master does..._

Harry stared curiously at the snake which didn't wait for an answer and purpously slithered to Voldemort. Meanwhile, Harry panicked slightly. For the last year or so he had been practicing dark magic. It had started off when a question popped into his head. What _was _the difference between dark magic and light? What all textbooks basically said was that dark magic was evil and light good. So if you could levitate a person so high up that you smashed their head (and killed them) against the ceiling, would a levitation charm be classified as dark because it was evil to kill someone?

And then he researched parseltongue in the Black library, and found quite a lot. Several books were even written in parsel-script. He couldn't remember Sirius ever mentioning that the Blacks were parseltongues so he concluded that the books were there simply for prestige.

Anyhow, he remembered he had read a book about Napoleon and the man had said something along the lines of, _you need to know your enemy to defeat them. _At first he had actually believed that, he had actually believed that he was learning dark magic to defeat Voldemort. No... Dark Magic had already conquered him... and he loved it.

Harry blinked back to reality as Voldemort straightened himself and looked at Harry calculatingly, probably thinking about Nagini's last comment. The man actually looked intimidating now that Nagini was draped over his shoulders, he actually looked like a Dark Lord, or he would... if he got his nose back.

Voldemort then suddenly frowned and narrowed his eyes at Harry, "Have you been practising dark magic, Potter?"

Several Death-Eaters shifted uncomfortably and Harry spotted Lucius Malfoy frowning behind Voldemort and rapidly whispering something to Bellatrix. Harry smirked wickedly at the Dark Lord.

"What if I have?" If the Dark Lords words created any awkwardness, these did even more. The Death-Eaters shifted a little and turned others, casting amazed and confused glances. Was this really the Golden Boy from Gryffindor?

Harry pulled out his own wand from his wand pocket and relished the expression that passed over Voldemorty face at the sight of it. Harry smirked wickedly and twirled it in his left hand, he then passed it over to his right, grinning as he felt warmth power and acceptance coming from it, more so than from his old wand.

Before Voldemort could even open his mouth, Harry said, "You see, Tom, a little bird told me a small story, a very interesting one, usually told to children. It was about three brothers who cheated Death. So Death decided to mock them and to give them each a gift." As Harry said this, several Death-Eaters shifted their eyes to stare at the wand. "The first brother demanded a wand so powerful that the wizard wielding it would most probably be the most powerful on Earth." At this, Harry raised the wand slightly higher, "The second brother tried to mock Death even more and demanded for Death's own Resurrection stone." By this point, Harry could almost feel the nervousness coming from the Death-Eaters and Voldemort himself, and he pulled out the stone from his front pocket where his trunk was as well charmed with a shrinking and lightweight spell. "And then the third brother, the smartest of them all, demanded Death's own invisibility cloak..." At this, Harry pulled out the invisibility cloak from his back pocket and stroked it fondly. He looked up and smirked once more at Voldemort. "It happens to be that the third brother's name was Ignatius Peverell, my ancestor..."

And then slowly, Voldemort seemed to come out of his shock. Soon, however, that shock transformed into rage. It also didn't seem to help that Malfoy had muttered (rather loudly) to Bellatrix about Harry being 'The Master of Death'.

Knowing what was about to come (Harry had seen Voldemort discreetly raising his wand arm), Harry quickly put the three items together. And then, just as Voldemort cast the Killing Curse, there was a bright flash of light and the items seemed to mold together and then sink into Harry's wrist, until all that remained was a tattoo of the Deathly Hallows on the pale skin. This all happened in a few seconds, and almost no one seemed to register what had happened, not until Harry Potter fell lifeless and spread-eagled, on the pine-cone covered earth of the Forbidden Forest.

And it was like that, that Harry James Potter, the-boy-who-lived (not any more), Master of Death, died. Killed by Voldemort.

N_either can live while the other survives_, indeed.

* * *

Harry groaned as he slowly woke up. His senses all came back gradually and one by one, so when he finally opened his eyes, he was grateful that it hadn't taken that long.

Blinking rapidly, to clear the blurriness from his eyes, Harry looked around the room he was in. He had corrected his vision with muggle medicine at the end of his sixth year and now no longer required glasses.

It seemed like an ordinary public hospital, white walls, horrible disinfectant smell, bright lights and lots of beds (about five) with bedside tables next to them. There were weird animals rushing about in white nurse uniforms running about, tending to their patients. Harry examined them closely and found that they were extraordinarily ugly.

They were thin, and tall with very thin and long necks (which reminded him of Petunia) and hairy faces. They had small whiskers sprouting from their cheeks and had brilliant red slitted eyes. What really amazed Harry, though, were the red horns on the top of their heads and long leather-y tails sprouting from their bums.

Frankly, they looked like what the muggles believed were devils.

Frowning, Harry turned his attention to the other beds in the room and their occupants. There were only two other patients in the room and he guessed there was another one from behind the white curtain.

The other two in the beds were both men and had large slashes in the middle of their chests and they were bleeding profusely. But then, one of the 'devils' put a hand on the wound. There was a brief flash and then the demon moved onto the next patient. Harry stared curiously at the first man, and was amazed when he saw the wound starting to seal back together. And then in less than a minute, the man was perfectly fine and breathing steadily, asleep.

"Amazing, isn't it, Mr Potter?" Harry heard a melodic and beautiful voice from behind him. Harry blinked in surprise but then cursed profusely in parseltongue (a habit he had picked up while reading the Dark Magic books in the Snake language) as he realized he had been taken by surprise.

His head turned so fast, that he heard a crack from within it and he winced, massaging it.

A man/devil was standing in front of him. He looked like he was in his mid-thirties, and had what seemed like three day stubble. His eyes were also red and slitted (this reminded Harry of Voldemort). His face was well structured: he had a long, but straight nose, and full lips. His jaw was strong and was set in a defiant way, as if he was thinking of something he had been forced to do. His hair was also sleeked back in a Draco Malfoy-like way.

The man was tall, and thin, like the other demons and also had a long tail which seemed to have a life of it's own as it twirled behind him. He had a leather trench-coat on and what seemed to be a dark red dress shirt underneath.

Other than the tail and the weird eyes, the man/devil could have passed as a human.

The man/devil's eyes seemed to dance with amusement as Harry looked him up and down with a look of utter amazement on his face and he extended his hand to Harry, "Good evening, Mr Potter, my name is Damien Dysis. Your death-guardian-until-it's-your-time-to-die. Also known as DGUTYTTD."

Harry stared at the man with bewilderment, but still took his hand which was amazingly soft.

"Where are we?" Harry asked, not bothering to tell the man/devil his name. He obviously already knew it. Damien smiled.

"We're in the underworld, where all the dead people come..."

"So am I dead?" Harry interrupted him. Damien shook his head instantly.

"I knew you would ask that. No, you are not dead. As you were Master of Death when you died, you have certain privileges." At this he gestured to Harry's wrist. Harry looked down only to stare at a small tattoo of the Deathly Hallows. Frowning, he raised his head to ask Damien a question, but the man/devil continued before Harry could interrupt him.

"Of course, being the Master of Death, is actually a very good thing. If you gather all the items together, like you have, and get killed while in possession of them, you get the chance to come back to life... Once. And you have already used up that possibility. Anyhow, the next time you die, the items which are now basically stuck in your wrist, will be pulled out by Death himself and then once more thrown somewhere around the world. Of course, while you are the Master of Death, you can still use the items. You simply have to think of the thing you want and it shall appear in your hand. Try it out."

Blinking, at the influx of information, Harry did what the man said and thought, _wand_, in his mind. Instantly, the elder wand appeared in his hand. He grinned.

"Wicked..." He muttered. The Death-Guardian grinned back.

"Yes, well... You know... You were actually supposed to live until the ripe age of 130 and have lots and lots of children, that is, if you hadn't sacrificed yourself. Anyhow, as I said earlier, you still have to decide whether you want to live again. If not, you will be instantly sent to paradise, a place created for the exceptionally good people. Like yourself." Harry blushed at this, but Damien continued, "Anyhow, we don't have much time as the portal to the living world closes soon. It's Halloween, you see." Harry decided not to dwell on the fact that he had been asleep for almost six months.

"Erm..." Harry said and instantly berated himself for his eloquence, "If I returned back to the living world... Would it still be the same time I would return to?"

Damien shook his head, "No, it doesn't work that way. If you return back to the living you shall return as someone else. It's basically like resurrection... ah, and you could be resurrected into any time, it could be in ancient Rome, ancient Egypt, WWI(I), present time... Or even the future. It doesn't really matter, the possibilities are endless. And we, Death Guardians really have no control over who you become. Ah, yes I must have forgotten to tell you, if you return, you will return as a baby, of course, you will still have your memories and your skills."

Harry scrunched his nose up in thought, "What would happen if I, for example would become... Shakespeare... And I refused to write anything. Wouldn't that disrupt the future, and change it too much?"

"Ah... I actually haven't heard that question before... Even from Shakespeare himself. I was his Death Guardian as well... Lovely fellow, slightly arrogant of course, but most great people are arrogant when it comes down to their skills... Well, back on track, you wouldn't really be able to not write anything. You would basically be born again, but this time you would be born with a love for books and literature in general, and no matter how much you refused to write, you would, at the end of the day, _want _to write. I hope that somehow makes sense..." He trailed off. And Harry quietly observed him.

This was his chance. He could have another chance at life. A life where there was no gawking and nobody expected something great from him... Then again, he didn't really like the sound of the last thing. It sounded a lot like the imperius curse. Then again, he had mastered the spell last year and could throw it off just as easily.

Finally he reached his decision.

"I accept."

* * *

**So, that's the prologue, I hope you like it. **

**If you have any ideas for Harry's future childhood... please pm-me or leave a review. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this is yet another chapter... I hope you like it... :D**

**Disclaimer: I have never owned Harry Potter, I don't own Harry Potter and I will never own Harry Potter (unfortunately)**

* * *

"Each night, when I go to sleep, I die. And the next morning, when I wake up, I am reborn."  
― Mahatma Gandhi

* * *

Harry groaned as he suddenly felt someone shaking him awake. Blinking his eyes open, he was surprised to see a very large green head with floppy ears right in front of him. The creature was green, like most house-elves, and had large tennis-ball eyes. The elf looked odd, well, odder than the one's from Harry's own time. His ears seemed larger and thinner, and as the elf leaned down to inspect Harry, the ears tilted forward and touched Harry's cheeks.

"Master Salazar is awake!" The elf exclaimed as if he had only just realized as much and jumped back to give Harry space. Harry though, was taken completely by surprise, and layed there, in his bed staring at the elf. Had he been re-born as a Salazar? Well, that probably meant that this time around he was a pure blood as only they had such wizard-like names.

"Erm... Elf, what is your name?" Harry asked gently if a bit awkwardly. The elf stared at him fearfully and Harry suddenly realized the poor creature was shaking slightly.

"Dieben, master! My name is Dieben. No one has ever bothered to learn my's name before!" The elf looked at him oddly, and a bit in awe. Harry almost groaned, he didn't need another elf-fan like Dobby had been. A lump suddenly formed itself in his throat at the thought of Dobby, and he forced it down. He wasn't going to show weakness, not even to this worthless creature. Harry blinked suddenly, 'worthless creature'? Since when did he hate non-humans?

He filed that thought away for later and refocused his attention back on Dieben.

"Very well, Dieben, would you mind telling me what year it is and when I was born?" Harry asked the poor trembling elf. Dieben blinked confusedly at him for a few seconds, probably wondering where the odd questions were coming from but then seemed to brush it off.

"Yous was born in 980 AD December 21, darkest day of the year. 'Tis August 1 991 AD," The elf said. Harry cursed, hadn't Damien explained that he would be reincarnated into a baby and live from there? No, instead he had to become the exception of the rule yet again and was reincarnated into an 11 year old. Then again, it _was _better than waiting for six years before he could even read.

As he thought, Harry sat up and let his eyes wander around the room and he found that he rather liked it. It was a large room made out of stone, something like black marble, and was brightly lighted.

There was a large window to one side, which Harry found peculiar as he remembered that houses were built with small windows to keep the warmth inside in this time period. Then again, this was the wizarding world he was thinking about, they had warming charms. There were two book cases up against one wall, filled with books (with leather covers). The third wall had a large cupboard which was undoubtedly filled to the brim with top quality clothes, if the furniture was anything to go by.

The four poster bed he was sitting in had been set against the fourth wall.

All in all, the room was quite primitive, but, Harry realized, this was probably the best example of a Noble's room. The thing that surprised him, though, was that the room didn't have a fire-place. On the other hand, the room probably had warming charms as well.

Harry turned his attention back to the elf, as he suddenly realized something, "You called me master Salazar, what is my full name, Dieben?" Harry asked carefully. Knowing that this seemed to be an uncanny coincidence, and he didn't believe in coincidences. Dieben stared at Harry for a couple of seconds, then probably decided that there were weirder things in the life of a house-elf than a human asking them for their own name.

"Yous is called master Salazar Silus Slytherin, Silus after yous' father." The elf said with a hint of pride, yet slight fear as if he was proud that he was serving such a prominent family, but yet very scared at the things they made him do.

Harry groaned and flopped back down into his bed, pulling the covers over his head. Seconds later, though, Harry was levitated out of bed by the elf, and after another snap of his fingers, Harry was dressed in leather trousers (from the time period) and a silk dress shirt covered by a emerald-green-slytherin green robe. Dieben nodded appreciatively (and set him down on the floor again) and was about to say something to Harry when Harry held up his hand.

"Dieben, I have to confess something," Harry started, he had to confide in someone who knew the family history and magics and that couldn't be his parents. Besides, elves were known for being able to keep secrets well. Dobby had been an exception. "I am not from this time, nor from this body. I was born in 1980, almost 1000 years difference. I died in a battle there, as the Master of Death," somehow knowing that the mark was still there, he pulled back his robe sleeve and exposed the mark. The elf gasped at the sight of it and nodded, to show that he was still following Harry. "I have been reincarnated into this body and I shall need someone who will tell me the things I need to know. Therefore, I ask you to swear on your life and magic that you will keep my secret and not reveal it in any way to anyone I do not approve of." Harry finished, marvelling his language skills in this time. Dieben stared at him for about a minute until he finally did the vow.

"Master Salazar," Said the elf, "I was sent by yous mother to wake you for the morning meal. They are all waiting in the Great Hall."

The elf then took him by the hand hesitantly and pulled him out of the room, which Harry now discovered had a picture of a sea view guarding it. Harry briefly wondered how the elf had believed him like that, without proof, well, except the Master of Death mark. Perhaps that was enough, or perhaps it was because of the bond between the master and the house-elf that he had realized Harry was telling the truth.

Harry looked up and down the hall way and realized it looked ridiculously alike to the Hogwarts dungeons. Even the same suits of armour were one every corner, shining as if they had just been polished. They walked down several hallways until they reached what was obviously the Entrance Hall. Harry stared at the two majestic flights of stairs leading up to the upper levels of the castle and Harry had to finally admit that Slytherin castle was the future Hogwarts.

Still blinking in surprise, Harry let go of the elf's hand and muttered a thank you to him before he walked through the double doors leading into the Great Hall.

It was different would be the understatement of the year.

The room was large, just like the future one but the decorations were completely different. There were no four house tables, or the head table, or the owl altar/podium Dumbledore used for speeches. There were no candles suspended in mid-air, not even the charm on the ceiling which made it look as if it was a roofless room. Then again, Harry remembered Hermione telling him that Rowena Ravenclaw had been the one to create that charm.

The only thing the room seemed to have in common with the future one was the small hole at the top created for owls to fly through to deliver mail. Harry returned his attention to the long dining table in the middle of the room which looked like it could serve for 12 people.

His parents were already sitting there, conversing quietly together. As Harry walked to them, he quickly took them in.

His father looked like a rather tall man, even when he was sitting and Harry silently prayed he would be as tall when he grew up. His height as Harry Potter in his past life had been very insulting. Silas Slytherin had a short full beard and full lips, his nose was straight and he had brilliant emerald eyes. His hair was long, up to his shoulders in the standard pure-blood way. His robes were a dark forest green with gold trimming. Harry also felt the feeling of Dark magic swooping over him and he almost smirked. The man could teach him so many things that couldn't be found in books... Overall, he looked like the perfect, handsome pure-blood Lord. And Harry knew he was a Lord, the Slytherin house was known to have two unclaimed wizengamot seats in his time. There were and would become an even more politically powerful house. Harry smirked slightly as he realized he was the heir to all this.

His mother on the other hand, seemed like the complete opposite of his father. She had long straight blonde hair, and a small, short nose which reminded Harry of Ginny. She was thin, but small and very pale and Harry suddenly realized she had the appearance of someone who was sick and had been for quite some time. Her eyes were a cold and calculating stormy grey, much like the Malfoys. Perhaps she was even related to them.

Then maybe Hermione, Ron and Harry wouldn't have been so wrong about Malfoy being _an_ heir to Slytherin.

As Harry neared the table, both adults raised their heads and smiled... well more like smirked at him. Harry then, almost automatically bowed slightly to each of them and muttered a good morning. He then sat down gracefully at the third place where the breakfast things had been layed out.

His parents resumed their conversation after they each muttered their own good mornings and Harry looked down at the steaming hot food. Of course, this was 985 AD and things like croissants hadn't been invented yet. Hell, potatoes didn't even exist in England. There were a couple of different choices of bread and what looked a little lie jam, but Harry couldn't be sure. Instead, he just picked up a few pieces of bread and poured himself a cup of milk from the jug.

"So Salazar, what are you going to do today?" Harry quickly swallowed the food in his mouth and turned to look at his mother.

"Ah, I was going to go look for some snakes..." Apparently, this was the appropriate thing to say because his father smirked.

"Yes, I'm happy the gift was passed on to you," The man said slightly coldly but Harry shrug it off. Pure-bloods behaved like that... and soon he would have to. Then suddenly it hit him... he would have to become a Dark Lord! And kill loads of muggles!

After that thought, Harry quickly slipped on a mask of indifference (he didn't want to reveal his emotions), which he had practiced a lot in his old life. He then quickly calmed himself down. Victory was written by the saviour, wasn't it? No, probably the facts got messed up and somehow he ended up as the bad guy.

This all happened in a few seconds and soon, his mother was saying something else to him.

"Aren't you going down to that new village, Godric's Hollow, for the fair?" She asked with a raised eyebrow. Harry was about to shrug when he realized that pure-bloods didn't do that. Instead he nodded once.

"Yes, I suppose I can, I shall take a house-elf with me, for protection." Harry said with a small frown, annoyed about the fact that he needed a guard. Then again, that made him look responsible in front of his parents, and he could take Dieben with him. Like that they would be able to talk about him.

"I was amazed that the blacksmith, Gryffindor, the one that made my last sword, named his son after the village. Usually, I wouldn't lower myself to that class, after all we _are _nobles but I heard that the boy is an abnormally powerful wizard. Much like you Sal." Silas Slytherin smirked once more and Harry forced himself not to blush. Instead, he smirked back.

He was probably very powerful now, as his father had pointed out. The founders of Hogwarts had been powerful, everyone knew that, but now he was even more powerful, due to the fact that he was Master of Death.

Once breakfast was finished, Harry met up with Dieben in front of the Great Hall doors and they both left the castle.

...

Harry looked up and down the cobblestone street in Godric's Hollow, not recognizing the place at all. Well, 1000 _had _passed. He looked down at the exhausted elf and inwardly grimaced in pity. The elf was still young and had elf-apparated all the way from Slytherin Castle/Hogwarts, to Godric's Hollow.

The fair was actually pretty amazing for the time-period, then again, this was a wizard village, not a muggle one. The main street was filled with people, there was a market further down the street and all the way from the forest down to where Harry was standing (which was about 500m) was all covered with people dancing merrily to the music.

The smell of alcohol and sweat was pretty strong in the air and Harry quickly preformed one of the only two wandless spells he could, the freshening charm.

Dirty children were running about, playing tag, and Harry had to smile, some things always stayed the same... The smile was, however, wiped off his face when something or rather, someone bumped into him. He tried to regain his balance and grabbed the other's arm when they both lost their balance and both fell down to the ground in a heap.

Harry quickly pulled himself up gracefully and quickly dusted off his expensive robes. He then looked down at the person he had bumped into.

The boy quickly stood up and Harry examined him. They were about the same height, Harry being slightly taller (which pleased him to know as he had always been the shortest, now he could be the tallest). The boy had brilliant blue eyes and vivid red hair which was curly and seemed to fall all over himself. The boy looked pretty common if one ignored the twinkling eyes which reminded Harry of Dumbeldore. The red-head was dressed in what seemed to be second-hand robes and old and cheap things. He even had smudges of dirt everywhere. He actually looked a lot like Ron had on their first meeting.

The boy grinned at Harry who simply stared at him coldly, with a small sneer on his face.

"Ah, sorry 'bout that! The lads and I were playing tag!" The boy exclaimed happily and he suddenly seemed to remember something because he extended his hand, "I'm Godric Gryffindor!"

Harry forced himself not to stare and quickly took the hand, letting his disgust show.

"Salazar Slytherin, heir of the Most Ancient and Noble House of Slytherin," Harry said with a superior voice. He knew he was behaving like a snob, but he couldn't mess history up too much. Besides, the boy _was _dirty. Godric grinned at Harry, completely unfazed.

"Ah! I don't have any fancy titles like that!" He said. Harry raised an eyebrow and gestured to his guard.

"This is Dieben, one of my many house-elves." Harry said. Dieben stared at Godric in awe.

"Yous magical aura is almost as powerful as master Salazar's!" The elf exclaimed happily. Harry frowned confusedly at the elf. He could read auras?

"That's amazing! My father told me about house-elves, I've never seen one before!" He said and stared curiously at the elf. He then turned to Harry with a grin.

"He said we are both almost as powerful as each other!" He said energetically and Harry had to admit the boy had a lot of energy, he was about to interrupt the boy when he continued, "It's like we were destined to meet each other and then become friends!"

Harry stared oddly at Godric. Was the boy some sort of seer? When Harry didn't say anything, Godric seemed to take that as an affirmative and quickly hugged Harry.

"We can be friends now!"

He then bolted off. Leaving Harry staring after him. He didn't see Godric for a long time.

* * *

**A the very bottom of this page, there is a small box in which you can write something. After that you just have to click on the post as 'xxx' :D  
**

**Thank you for reading and possibly reviewing. :D**


End file.
